Don't You Love Mondays?
by Lady Puffazee
Summary: Just a little insight to Kim on a bad Monday. My first story, please be nice. Pretty Please read and review. One-shot. Kim & Jared, OC


Don't You Love Mondays?

Once upon a time, there lived a young woman. She was from a middle-class family that were respected and admired. Okay scratch that, I can't keep it up anymore. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Kim and I'm eighteen years old. My Mum stays at home and writes for the Forks newspaper, even though we live in La push, my Dad is on the council and I'm in my senior year of high school. I have an older brother called Nathen, he's twenty-five, and I have a baby sister called Asana, she's only one.

Anyway moving on, I for one am having a bad day. A very, very, very bad day. I'm talking car breakdowns, pop quizzes, snarky cheerleaders, spiteful teachers on the prom committee, the whole nine yards. I wouldn't be surprised if Jared, my boyfriend, avoids me all afternoon with how I've been acting today. Can things get any worse? Of course they can! Please note my sarcastic enthusiasm.

"Kim?" asks a smooth deep voice.

"Hey Jared" I reply. "I thought you would have run for the hills by now."

"You're not that scary" he says with a laugh. "You're just having a bad day."

I give him my best 'seriously?' look, before relaxing my face. It isn't fair to take it out on him.

"What can she say? When's she's in a bad mood, she's in a bad mood" pipes up Nathen.

"Really?" I ask, laying the sarcasm on thickly. "Take the day off Sherlock."

Brothers, honestly.

"All this sarcasm is very unbecoming for a young lady" says Nathen, firing back instantly.

"Bite me" I say without emotion. "I dare you."

"Play nice now, there's plenty of room in the sand pit" says the voice of my mother.

"You'd think but no, it's for too crowded" I reply.

"Go for a walk sweetie, the fresh air will do you good" she says with a sympathetic smile.

I sigh but nod.

"I would have thought a bullet would be more effective" I mumble as I walk away.

I'm not like this all the time, I promise. Personally, I think I'm better than others my age when it comes to moods. I'm a dancer, musicals mostly, so I release my emotions into my performance. I will admit that this walk is making me feel better. Can't really hide in this garden however, my long dark hair sticks out like a sore thumb amongst all these white roses. I still have no idea how Mum gets them to grow, I thought the Pacific North West would be too wet for roses.

"Kim?"

I turn and see Jared, I can't help but sigh wearily.

"Yes?"

"How are you feeling?" he asks as he walks to where I'm standing.

"A little better, I just had a bad day, like you said" I reply while looking up into his face.

Jared is six foot five by the way. I'm an average five foot seven, hence my need to look up.

"It happens to everyone" he reminds me softly as gently pulls me into his arms.

I don't have a response so I simply hug him back and rest my cheek over his heart. The rhythmic beat under my ear and his familiar werewolf heat relaxes me even further, Jared has always had that effect on me.

"Can I just go to bed now and finish today?" I ask softly.

I feel rather hear a deep chuckle come from his chest before he replies,

"If you really want to."

"I do" I reply. "Just curl up under the covers and not emerge until it's Tuesday."

He rubs my back and hugs me tighter. He knows what to do to make me feel better when I'm in this sort of mood.

"Your day was really that bad?" he asks softly.

I nod and hug him tighter.

"Not a lot of things went right today" I mumble.

"That's not true."

I look up in confusion.

"For one, most of the assignments at school are finished for the term. Secondly, the canteen food was really good now that the ovens are working again, and third, Nathen didn't manage to make a complete fool of himself during gym class" he states with a smile.

I blink once, twice and then burst into laughter.

"Well, when you put it that way, today wasn't so bad after all." I manage to say in between breaths.

Jared joins in with me with his own laugh and it's a few minutes before we manage to calm down.

"Don't you love Mondays?" I ask with a giggle.


End file.
